Untitled SA Fic
by strawberri punch
Summary: Ryuu's half-Japanes, half-American crashes into the scene. Two kids have one-sided love on her and Jun is being attacked by them due to the romance that's blooming between them. But she suddenly starts to act strange..
1. Chapter 1: Deshi's Arrival

CHAPTER ONE: Deshi▓s Arrival ?

⌠Say, Ryuu,■ Tadashi scratched his chin. ⌠Where▓s this cousin of yours?■ SA▓s 7th had a relative coming from America. She was half-Japanese, half-American. Ryuu glanced around then sighed. ⌠I don▓t know but her plane landed twenty minutes ago.■ He sounded and looked worried.  
Megumi flipped her sketchpad. Maybe she▓s lost. ⌠Oh?■ stated Hikari. ⌠Is that so? Maybe we should start a search party!■ she exclaimed. She saw this as an opportunity to challenge and beat Takashima. A dark aura started to emerge from her.  
Kei yawned. ⌠Honestly, Hikari, there you go again..■ ⌠What▓s that suppose to mean?!■ She asked in rage. ⌠Calm down, Hikari.■ Akira chuckled nervously. ⌠You▓re starting to scare us..■ Kei let out a breath and closed his eyes. He opened his left one then grinned. ⌠Miss Number Two.■ Hikari choked.  
⌠Ryuu-nii-chan!!■ A voice came from afar.  
⌠Ryuu-nii-chan?■ Jun repeated in curiosity. He turned then saw a girl around his age run towards Ryuu. ⌠Ryuu-nii-chan!■ She exclaimed, full of affection, once more as she landed on Ryuu. Ryuu caught her happily. He chuckled. ⌠Ah. Deshi. What took you so long?■ he asked.  
⌠Ah. Hm.■ Deshi winced.  
Ryuu laughed hen ruffled her hair fondly. He leaned closer to her face then kissed her cheek. ⌠You haven▓t changed a bit.■ He observed. The twins turned red. Megumi showed her pad. What the!  
One of the remaining SA people cleared their throat. ⌠Oh yeah. Sorry.■ Ryuu scratched his head then put Deshi down. ⌠Deshi, this is Hikari,■ ⌠Hiya!■ Hikari waved.  
⌠And you know Kei,■ Ryuu continued. ⌠Hai! Hey Kei-chan!■ she smiled. ⌠Long time, no see, Deshi.■ Kei nodded. ⌠You guys know each other?■ Hikari asked. ⌠Sort of.■ Deshi answered.  
⌠Jun and Megumi Yamamoto,■ Deshi still held her smile. The twins surprisingly smiled back. Hello. ^_^. ⌠Hi. Hope we can be friends.■ She smiled. Jun winced suddenly. It wasn▓t noticeable though. ⌠I▓ve heard awfully a lot about you two.■ She giggled. Something unknown suddenly struck Jun. What is this? He glanced at his sister. She was smiling and apparently, liked Deshi. ▒Nothing happened.▓ Jun told himself. ▒Nothing at all..▓ Ryuu and Deshi were already moving on. ⌠Hello.■ Deshi waved at Akira and Tadashi. They were saying some things but they were non-audible to Jun. He saw her high-five with Tadashi.  
He felt something strange.

x o x o x o x

[ In Ryuu▓s Limo] ^_^

⌠Ryuu-nii?■ Deshi called softly. ⌠Yes, Deshi?■ he answered. ⌠Are we going straight home?■ she asked. She turned to face him. He had a curious look on. ⌠Yes but Kei will be hosting a party later on.■ He replied. ⌠Do you want to come?■ Deshi cringed then nodded. ⌠If it▓s okay.■ She muttered glumly. ⌠Eh?■ he said. ⌠What▓s with the sad face?■ Ryuu asked. ⌠Nothing.■ Deshi smiled feebly. ⌠I just think I▓ll like it here.■ She confessed then looked at his face directly and smiled. ⌠Don▓t you think?■ She beamed. Ryuu smiled as well. He had always loved Deshi and whenever he sees her smile he can▓t help but grin himself.  
⌠Ryuu-nii, one more thing,■ She added.  
⌠Yeah, Deshi-chan?■ He said.  
Deshi suddenly hugged him. ⌠Thank you, Ryuu-nii, for taking me in.■ She told him. Ryuu was suddenly hit. Something hurt him. There was something wrong with that last sentence. ⌠Don▓t say that, Deshi. You know I▓ll do anything for you.■ Deshi looked up and nodded.  
Anything..

x o x o x o x

Deshi laid still on her new bed. She stared at the ceiling. She promised herself to have a fresh new start. Everything back then.. She would forget it and she meant everything. There was a knock on the door. ⌠Deshi. We▓ll leave in an hour.■ She heard Ryuu▓s voice from the other side. Crap sticks. Kei-chan▓s party! Wait. Why is she worried again? Oh yeah.  
She promptly jumped out of bed and walked to the door. Deshi peeped out the hallway. ⌠Ryuu-nii?■ she called. He was a few meters away. Ryuu turned around. ⌠Eh?■ ⌠Is it formal?■ She asked. Ryuu chuckled then answered. ⌠I▓m sorry. I forgot to tell you. It▓s Kei▓s little brother▓s birthday. Formal.■ Deshi nodded then went back into the room. Okay. Formal it is. WAIT. Kei-chan has a little brother?! Oh well. She▓ll just meet him later. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Sui's Birthday Party

**CHAPTER TWO:** Sui's Birthday Party

"Ah!" Akira gushed over Deshi. "You look so cute, Deshi-san!" Hikari nodded in agreement. Deshi looked at herself. She wore a white dress. It was puffy and had puffy sleeves. She tied a red ribbon around her waist. She wore a black choler and black heels. "Really?" Deshi asked. "Er.. Well, thank you."

-----------------------------------------

Ever since the group entered the mansion, Deshi stayed close to Ryuu.. even when the other SA people headed into different directions. "Ryuu-nii-chan," She tugged on his sleeve. "You didn't tell mw Kei-chan had a brother."  
"Oh. Is that so?" He wondered aloud. "Would you like to greet him then?" Ryuu smiled. "Well. It's his birthday." Deshi giggled.  
"Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

-----------------------------------------

"Kei-chan!" Deshi beamed. "So you tagged along, huh?" Kei gave a small smile. "Uh-huh." She nodded. "You haven't met Sui, right? He asked. Deshi shook her head. "No."  
Ryuu suddenly winced. "What's wrong, Ryuu-nii?" Deshi asked, her voice full of concern. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen numbly then sighed. "I have to take this." He answered sounding annoyed.. "Kei, would you mind taking Deshi to Sui?" he asked.  
"No problem." Kei replied.  
Ryuu nodded to Kei and smiled to Deshi. He walked away with his phone on his ear. "Come on." Kei said with his usual coldness. Deshi nodded then followed SA's number one.  
^_^

-----------------------------------------

"Ei, Sui!" Kei called. A boy turned around. "Nii-chan!" He exclaimed. His eyes turned into hearts. Deshi chuckled. "He looks like you, Kei-chan." She commented then glanced at him to see his reaction. Kei glared.  
"Don't give me that." Deshi frowned.  
Kei raised his left brow.  
"Whatever." She said.  
Kei smiled coldly. It was Deshi's turn to glare. Kei chuckled. "Nii-chan?" Sui caught there attention. "Who's she?" he asked. "She's Deshi-san." Hikari came out of the blue along with Akira and Tadashi.  
"Takumi Deshi." She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Sui." Deshi greeted still with a smile. It looked like for a minute, Sui lost his voice. "A-arigato! Thank y-you." He stammered then looked down. He suddenly felt hot all over.  
"Sui.. Are you.." Hikari noted. "Are you blushing?!"  
Sui nearly choked. "N-no, YOU STUPID OLD LADY!" He panicked. Hikari immediately became furious. She gave him one of her noogies. Sui had his TT_TT-face on because of this. And the rest had -_-" faces on.  
"Hikari-chan, please s-stop.." Deshi said, only a bit recovered.  
"Eh..?" Everyone blurted out, turning to Deshi. "It's his birthday, isn't it?" She asked. "Let it pass." Hikari suddenly calmed down. "Yeah. I guess it is." She agreed then turned back to Sui. "Gomensai, Sui."  
Sui still had his TT_TT-face on but nodded. Kei, Hikari, Tadashi and Akira left without an explanation. "Why does she have to hurt me..?" Sui sulked. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Sui turned to see Deshi smiling. He suddenly stopped crying. "I'm sorry I don't have a gift."  
"T-that's okay, Deshi-san." He sniffed.  
"Sui-chan," she stated. "Would one order from you be enough as a birthday present?" she asked. Sui's face slowly turned into a huge grin. "Hai! It would!" Sui exclaimed.  
"So what do you want?" Deshi asked.  
It took Sui a while to thik of an answer but he finally thought of something. "Stay with me until the party ends so you can assist me!" He smiled. Sui felt a bit worried in the inside that Deshi-chan might think it was too much but..  
"Hai! I will!" She nodded. "Really..?!" Sui exclaimed, his voice full of affection. Hearts started to appeared on the background. Thoughts of Deshi flooded his mind.

"_Sui-chan!" Deshi gushed. "Say 'Ah!'!" Sui obeyed happily and ate the piece of cake Deshi was feeding him._

"Sui-chan," Deshi stated. "A-are you okay?" 'She called me Sui-chan!" he thought excitedly. "Hai! I'm fine." Sui smiled. Sure enough, Deshi smile back.

-----------------------------------------

Ryuu watched from afar, along with SA, Deshi and Sui. "Deshi never changes." He chuckled. Megumi's sketchpad caught his eye. Do you love Deshi? "She's my cousin. Of course I do." Ryuu answered.  
In that special way?  
"Like a sister special way." Ryuu smiled. "I love you guys too." He chuckled.  
Yey!  
Jun smiled it made him happy but h just can't seem to take his attention off Deshi. He felt like a stalker.. watching her every move as she followed Sui.

[Jun' POV]

Eh!! Why can't I stop thinking about what Sui might do to Deshi-san?! Why am I jealous that Dehi-san is feeding Sui? And most of all, why do I want to be in Sui's place?!  
Crap. Deshi-san just saw me staring at her!! She smiled at me. Sweatdrop. "Eh?" Tadashi said. "Jun, are you okay. What are you—" Then his tone suddenly changed. "Oh. I see." I suddenly stared at him with an anxious face.  
"Help." I muttered in a tiny voice

END POV.

-----------------------------------------

Deshi and Sui stayed at the balcony. The party was nearly done. "Did you have fun, Sui-chan?" She asked. Sui smiled then nodded. "Hai!" He did feel happy that Deshi-chan stayed with him tonight.  
"Sui-chan," Deshi smiled. Sui-chan winced. There was something in her tone that surprised it him. He like hearing her cheerful voice though.  
"Eh..?" He blurted out.  
"I forgot. I do have a present for you." She smiled. Now what could that be? Deshi leaned closer to Sui then kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday, Sui-chan." She smiled that contagious smiled of hers. "Happy Birthday.."  
Sui was left struck… then his nose bled.  
^_^.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Chitose Saiga

Kei was starting to get pissed. Where the hell could Sui and Deshi be?! Kei turned around. He could finally breathe! Takashima suddenly ran towards Deshi's direction. She winced at once she saw Kei.

"Kei-chan," Deshi stated. "Sui-chan fell asleep." She showed him the sleeping boy she was holding. Sui's hands were around her neack and his head rested on her.

"Little Sui must be tired." A third voice chimed in. It was Yahiro. Kei glared at him and did nothing more.

"Yahiro-chan." Deshi muttered. Yahiro paused for a moment then smiled. "Eh, Deshi-chan, you look beautiful as always." He commented. Deshi nearly choked.

"I'll be taking Sui to his room now." Kei stated stiffly. "Hai." She replied then whispered to the sleeping Sui. "Sui-chan, your brother's gonna get you now." She said softly.

Sui half-opened his eyes then mumbled. "Nii-chan?" Deshi gently handed Sui over to Kei. "Gomenasai, Deshi-san, for the trouble Sui caused." He bowed slightly.

Deshi chuckled. "It wasn't trouble.. It was fun." Kei nodded, showing a small smile then walked away. Deshi smiled as well as she watched Kei disappear into the sea of guests. Now she was alone with Yahiro.. Or was she?

Something caught her eye and made her look down. Deshi saw a boy beside Yahiro. "Ah!" Deshi awed. "Mini-Yahiro!!" She squealed. Yahiro chuckled. "He's my brother."

"Why don't I ever hear about you people's new brothers?!?!" Deshi complained loudly. Yahiro laughed a bit more.

Deshi kneeled so both of their faces were at the same level. She bobbed her head then poked his forehead a couple of times. "Eh! What the hell is you problem?!" the boy asked. "Ah! Yahiro-chan!" Dehsi gushed more. "He's so adorable." She smiled. Upon hearing this, Mini-Yahiro gut struck then turned beet red. Yahiro just kept on laughing his ass was obvious that Yahiro like Deshi because she amused him.

"I'm Takumi Deshi." She told Yahiro's little brother.

"Chi-chitose Sai.. ga." He stammered. Deshi giggled. "So cute, Mini-Yahiro-chan." She ruffled his hair affectionately then stood back up. That gesture only made Chitose's voice lost.

"Deshi." A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder.

"Kyaa!!" She automatically screamed. "Ryuu-nii! You scared me!!" Deshi cried. Ryuu glanced at her. His eyes struck her. She fell quiet. "Yahiro," He called quite scarily. "What are you doing to Deshi?" He demanded coldly. "Ryuu-nii, Yahiro-chan wasn't doing anything." Deshi defended. "I'm all right, see?" She looked up and stared at his eyes. His face slowly softened. "As long as you're all right." Ryuu smiled at her then he turned to Yahiro with a cold stone look. "Let's go home, Deshi." He claimed. Deshi's eyes looked sad. She was having fun talking to the Saiga brothers but she nodded doubtfully. "Hai, Ryuu-nii." Then she turned to Yahiro and smiled. She switched her attention to Chitose. "See you, Mini-Yahiro!" She winked then left.

Once again, Chitose was struck then felt that butterfly-feeling in his stomach, feeling hot. He felt a bit mad at Tsuuji Ryuu for taking Deshi away.

^_^

-------------------------------------------

[ LIMO RIDE! ] ._.

Deshi slept on the way home. Ryuu sighed. Was he being too protective of Deshi? She seems fine. He hugged her tighter. Whatever will happen he was NOT gonna abandon Deshi.. She deserved a better home after what she's been through. He graspes her tighter. Never again to be alone.. Ryuu will always be with her.. Being there for her..


End file.
